


Song: Wasted by Rainbow Kitten Surprise

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mutal Pining, these idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: "Dex doesn’t think it’s the tights, but it may be the tights."The first roadie and a pair of black tights._____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.





	Song: Wasted by Rainbow Kitten Surprise

Dex doesn’t think it’s the tights, but it may be the tights.

He’s done a pretty decent job at ignoring the  _something_  that causes his skin to tingle around Nurse. But when they have their first roadie and Nursey boards the bus in the tight fitting black leggings and a long gray Samwell sweatshirt that covers his front and like  _most_ of his butt, Dex is dying.

The comfy clothes are not weird. They were driving through the night and most of the guys had on pj bottoms and brought pillows. Dex himself was in an old faded red shirt and sweatpants. But the tights were making Dex’s head spin.

“Yo dude, your booty looks amazing in those, Nursey.”

It’s Ransom or maybe Holster that says it. Dex doesn’t know and he isn’t about to turn around and look. He sinks lower into his seat and pulls his eyes away to look out the window, watching the others run to jump on the bus.

A bag lands in the seat next to him, he turns to tell Nursey that, you know, maybe D-man  _don’t_  have to sit together, but is faced instead with Nurse’s butt as he bumps fists with Chowder.

He feels like he’s just slipped on the black ice that used to show up on the roads back in Maine or like he’s been punched in the gut. Sure, Nursey was hot, but now he was sitting down and stretching his legs out into the aisle, looking like Dex’s own personal fucking wet dream; The tights show off his long, muscular legs and awesome butt and, like, Dex just wasn’t expecting it. He usually had time to prepare before Nursey was gonna be around with all his… _assets._

Another thought strikes Dex as Nursey laughs at whatever joke C just told, a “ _fuck we have to share a room”_

and then a “ _will this be every roadie because I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle this for four years.”_

Like just seeing Nursey in the tights was making him dizzy, almost like he’s drunk. Which he’s not, obviously, they’ve got a fucking game in the morning but still.

He sighs, he’s wasted on Nursey, not booze.

Nursey bumps his shoulder.

“You good?”

Dex nods, reaching into his bag for his laptop. He could at least  _pretend_ he was busy.

Nursey just exhales dramatically and pulls an eye mask over his face before leaning back into his seat.

Dex’s eyes flicker back to his thighs.

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to get any work done.

* * *

 **The Rules™**  
1\. You [send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

 _Other stuff:_  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!

_Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”_


End file.
